


Bend and Snap

by PeppyBismilk



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Legally Blonde Fusion, Fluff, Galo Thymos Doesn't Own a Belt, Galo Thymos Has Major Elle Woods Energy, Humor, Law School, M/M, Pining Lio Fotia, Rated T for Butts, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: There's only one reason Lio gets out of bed and drags his ass to campus at the crack of dawn, and that reason is Galo Thymos.Or, Galo wears his pants way too low and Lio is looking (also they're in law school).
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 22
Kudos: 141





	Bend and Snap

“Early as always, Fotia.” 

Professor Ex was probably smiling under his thick mustache, but it was hard to tell. He sounded happy, in any case. 

Good. Lio was content to let the professor think he came to class early every day because he was a good student.

Which he was.

But he wasn’t a morning person. If it were any other class, he’d sleep in as late as possible and slide into his seat at the last second, but a supernatural force dragged him out of bed for Property 1 every Monday and Wednesday morning. 

He sank into his chair and stretched his legs out as far as they would go, all the way to the chair in front of him. It tipped in toward the desk and he smirked. Success.

Students filed in by ones and twos, but Lio paid them no mind—not even while they stepped over his legs. He unloaded his bag one item at a time, then idly twirled a pen to pass the time as he waited to hear the two words that set his soul ablaze.

“Morning, Prof!” 

That cheerful voice put Lio at full attention. He uncrossed his legs and planted both feet on the floor. 

Galo Thymos was like a breath of fresh air in the stale, musty courtroom, a six-foot-something paragon of sculpted muscle and contagious mirth. Any part of him—his cheekbones, his chin, those piercing blue eyes, that piercing blue hair—could chisel stone, but Galo himself was no statue; he was too vital, too  _ alive _ to be carved from anything but flesh and blood and fire. 

Lio shifted in his seat. His heartbeat sped up and his fingers twitched. He sucked in a breath and held it as Galo saluted Professor Ex and bounded toward his usual seat. 

Right in front of Lio.

By some miracle, Galo Thymos was as reliable as he was beautiful. Whenever the rest of the class was stumped into silence, he was the one who blurted out an answer to break the tension and keep the class moving. Not only was he usually right, but he always wore a smile on his face. 

Even though no one deserved to see it. Rumors had flown the moment Galo had graced the dreary campus with his effervescence— _You know he only came here to impress Kray Foresight...as if anyone would ever be interested in an airhead like Thymos for more than one thing...I bet he slept his way through the whole admissions board...he probably only passed the LSAT by dumb luck_ —but Galo didn’t pay any attention to them. Neither did Lio. Galo deserved to be there just as much as everyone else, and anyone who couldn’t keep their jealousy in check wasn’t cut out for a career in law.

But that didn’t mean Lio only admired Galo for his knack for entitlements and conveyances. Galo flopped down into his seat and Lio’s heart burst into flames. Above all else, he could always, always count on Galo to wear his pants way too low. 

Of course a night owl would be drawn to the moon.

It was a good thing Lio had a mind for law himself, because a good 80% of his brain power during class went to studying Galo’s asscrack. Just a tiny glimpse, no more than an inch, was enough to get Lio through the rest of the week. He sketched its curves in his notes, estimated its firmness, contemplated the radius of each cheek and the distance between them…he’d even bounced a quarter off of it once to check the trajectory (and maybe to try and get some attention—alas, Galo had just scratched his ass and went back to work). 

But no matter what equation Lio used, the answer was always the same: perfection.

Lio only caught every other word of the lecture, focusing instead on guessing what kind of underwear—if any!—Galo wore under those low-slung pants. His gut stirred at the memory of a peek of a bright blue thong, the same shade as Galo’s hair. God, that had been a good day.

Movement ahead of him snagged Lio’s attention. This was it. Galo was extending his arms behind his back, and any second now, he would bend over the desk. Lio leaned forward, lips parting in anticipation. Stretches were better than caffeine, and today, Galo’s shirt was so tight Lio could see all of his back muscles shifting below the fabric. The top of the elastic waistband of Galo’s underwear appeared as his pants sagged lower, and Lio’s eyes went wide. Bright orange was a very good color on him. Was the whole garment orange or just the waistband? Lio tried to get a better angle to investigate and letters—a brand name—came into focus.

Distantly, Lio heard his name, and he muttered the only word on his mind. “Jockey.”

Professor Ex shook his head. “I’m not familiar with _Jockey_ v. Miller, Fotia.”

Someone snickered from behind Lio and he sank back in his chair. But before he could feel too sorry for himself, Galo turned around and offered him a sympathetic smile. 

Bullseye. Straight through Lio’s heart. 

The only thing better than Galo’s asscheeks were the cheeks on his face. Lio would settle for kissing any of them, but he just sent a half smile back. 

And so Lio went on admiring Galo from after, sharing the occasional sympathetic glance, until one morning, Lio set his pen down on his textbook. It rolled off the book and kept rolling toward the edge of the desk. He could have caught it easily, but an idea seized him at the last second. Lio let it fall into the aisle. 

_ Tap. _ The pen hit the floor.

“I got it!” Galo sprang out of his seat like someone was on fire. Lio’s eyes bulged as Galo crouched down, revealing one, two, _three inches of crack_. Was he naked under there?! Lio’s body went rigid. 

Galo snapped up to his full height, pen in hand, so fast it sucked a hard breath straight out of Lio’s lungs. 

“Somebody drop this?” Galo looked around the room. Lio played it cool, tapping his fingers on the desk as if his heart wasn’t racing, waiting for Galo’s eyes to land on him. When they did, Lio raised his eyebrows in invitation. 

“That’s mine, thanks,” said Lio. Casual. Effortless. “You’re a lifesaver.”

With a shrug, Galo put the pens down on Lio’s desk. “It was nothing. Your name’s Lio, right?”

Lio nodded once. His tiny smile revealed only a fraction of the warmth surging through him at the fact that Galo knew his name. “That’s right, Galo Thymos.”

Galo’s eyes went wide, but he kept right on smiling. 

“Well, Lio, you can count on me.” Galo pointed one jaunty thumb at his face. “Any time you drop something, I’ll be there to pick it up in a flash!”

The prospect sent a shiver up Lio’s spine, but he maintained his calm facade. “Is that a promise?”

“Absolutely, or my name isn’t Galo Thymos!” Heads jerked in his direction as he laughed too loudly and added, “But I guess you already knew tat.”

Everything about him—his sheepish laugh, the way he said his name, his good-natured bravado—served to bloom that hint of a smile on Lio’s face into a real one, and he and Galo shared it, eyes locked, until Professor Ex called class to order. With a wave and a tilt of his head, Galo took his usual seat, his pants sinking low and lifting Lio’s already soaring spirit even higher. 

Lio had a feeling he was about to get a whole lot clumsier.

**Author's Note:**

> So [ladyofthefl0wers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofthefl0wers/) and I had this thread about Galo wearing his pants too low and Lio dropping things on purpose to see the bend and snap, and then she said Legally Blonde AU and here we are! 
> 
> This is just a oneshot, but imagine—Lio becomes a merciless defense attorney and Galo becomes a happy-go-lucky junior prosecutor. They meet again five years later and boom! Reverse Ace Attorney AU!


End file.
